Gauss/Main
Release Date: August 29th, 2019 Engines ready for ignition. Coolant circulation systems online. Revved into kinetic overdrive, the speedster Gauss leaves his competition amidst the dust. Accelerate and race across vast landscapes or seas. Recharge power from hostile strikes and reduce the force of their impact. Flash-freeze enemies dead in their tracks, then spontaneously combust his foes, as he paves the path to a swift victory. Gauss kickstarted in : Saint of Altra. Lore Altra was an ancient tower fortress on Ceres owned by the Orokin. An insurgency occurred there and the Orokin demanded its recapture. However, the tower's defenses proved to be impenetrable to the Dax batallion. Gauss was then called in to quell the insurgency. With his immense speed, he blitzed through the minefield and into tower and was able to reclaim it. His victory earned him the title: The Saint of Altra. Drusus, the Leverian's host, later found Gauss and his equipment in an excavation of the area. Notes *Gauss' signature weapons, the and the , both gain increased reload speed while sprinting when wielded by him. *Gauss possesses the fastest sprint speed of all Warframes in the game with a value of 1.4. This replaces / who has a sprint speed of 1.25. **With a maxed , , , , , and his sprint speed can be boosted up to , and with a full squad set up bringing it up to . *Due to blueprints' requirements, players must be both at the Ostron Rank of Surah and the Solaris United Rank of Cove, at the minimum, in order to acquire rare gem blueprints from the factions. **However, while Operation: Plague Star is active, players can directly purchase Heart Nyth and Radian Sentirum from Operational Supply and require only the Ostron Rank of Trusted for the Star Crimzian blueprint. **Alternatively, the crafted gems can be acquired by trading with other players, completely bypassing the rank requirement. *Gauss' Electrokinetic Battery passive is the only way to decrease shield recharge delay in PVE gameplay. Trivia *Gauss is named after Carl Friedrich Gauss, the German mathematician and physicist who made significant contributions to many fields in mathematics and sciences. Most notably in Electromagnetism, Differential Geometry, Algebra, and Statistics. *The term Redline is an automotive term that refers to the maximum revolutions-per-minute (RPM) that an engine is designed to withstand without damaging its own components. It can also be used as a verb to refer to running an engine at or beyond its maximum safe RPM (e.g. "to redline"). *The name of the Gauss Mag Helmet, his alternate helmet, is a deliberate reversal of one of 's alternate helmets, the Mag Gauss Helmet. *Gauss is the 41st Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Unlike several other Warframes that require exclusive resources from only one of the Landscapes, Gauss' Chassis and Systems require resources from Plains of Eidolon and Orb Vallis, respectively. *Gauss is the first Warframe whose component blueprints are acquired from Disruption. *Gauss was planned to be released alongside Grendel, who is said to be his best friend, but DE made the decision to release Grendel later. As a nod to this, Grendel can be seen in Gauss' profile video, riding a K-Drive while Gauss sprints beside him. **Part of Gauss is also displayed in Grendel's Leverian display. *Gauss is the first Warframe to be featured in the Leverian. **The Leverian displays Gauss' airfoil system as a separate part. *Gauss is the fourth Warframe to use another type of ability resource besides energy, after , , and . In Gauss's case, he uses his Electrokinetic Battery. **Unlike other Warframes, all of Gauss' abilities still require energy to activate. *In Gauss' profile video, Lotus pronounces his name as "goss" (to rhyme with "moss"), as opposed to the usual pronunciation of "gouse" (to rhyme with "house"). Unlike this pronunciation choice is inconsistent as Drusus uses the latter option. Category:Gauss Category:Tabview